Stolen Kisses
by Ella Greggs
Summary: Dave suddenly sees his kiss with Kurt in a whole new light when Santana insists on some pre-Prom public displays of affection. Davetana... sort of. A missing scene from 'Rumors' and companion to my fic "Survival of the Fittest." Contains some foul language and spoilers for 'Never Been Kissed' and 'Born This Way'.


**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Glee_, they'd sing more show tunes and Adam Lambert would have a recurring role as Kurt's older, wiser and even more fabulous counter-tenor cousin.

**Summary:** A missing scene from _Rumors_. Dave suddenly sees his kiss with Kurt in a whole new light when Santana insists on some pre-Prom public displays of affection. Davetana... sort of. Contains foul language and spoilers for _Never Been Kissed _and _Born This Way._

* * *

><p>"Shit, Karofsky, make it convincing!" Santana growled lowly as she tried to recapture his lips for another sloppy, open-mouthed kiss while that creepy gossip monger Jacob Ben Israel leered on.<p>

They had been "dating" for two weeks. So far, McKinley students had only seen them hold hands. Occasionally they'd walk down the hall with Dave's arm draped over Santana's shoulders or wrapped around her tiny waist. Every once in a while she would touch his thigh when they ate lunch together. Dave liked the hand-holding best. In fact, it was kind of comforting, the soft, warm fingers of another human being interlaced with his. Outside his family, the only time Dave had physical contact with other people violence was always involved. Body slams in hockey, tackles in football, locker shoves in school. The usual.

But 'usual' had left the building when Santana grabbed him roughly on the stairwell landing, shoving him against the window and throwing her arms around his neck to plant a big wet one on him the moment she caught sight of the obnoxious 'reporter'.

"What the hell?" Santana hissed as Dave tried to pull back from her sudden assault. "Listen, Teletubby! You are gonna grab my ass _right_ _now_ and we are gonna make out in this stairwell like we're auditioning for 'The Notebook 2' until Jewfro gets his fill."

Using the folds of his letterman jacket as leverage, she yanked his face forward. Santana's mouth was powerful and insistent, tongue thrusting in immediately to intimidate his. Hot, almost fevered lips that probably drove the likes of Puckerman and Evans over the edge in seconds, smothering him. He knew Santana was into guys _and_ girls, and had fucked her way through most of the football team. For her this was no big deal. So it shouldn't be a big deal for him, either, right? Then why did he feel trapped and nauseous?

Dave wasn't physically repulsed by Santana. No, she was very pretty, and when she smiled at him in the cafeteria or in class, even though it was fake, her dark eyes lit up and her skin seemed to glow. And Dave had kissed other girls before when he didn't want to, when there was no getting out of it. At Titans-Cheerios parties and stuff. But he'd usually had a few beers first and that made it easier.

Yeah, girls had pressured or guilted him into kissing them before. But no girl had ever _forced_ herself on him like Santana was doing now. This unwanted kiss was so goddamn ... _intimate_. He'd never _felt invaded_ on such an elemental level.

Suddenly he remembered Kurt's horrified face from That Day. Dave had never thought of his kiss with the counter-tenor as an attack. To him, it had been passionate, desperate, even beautiful. He'd poured all his desire, all his longing into that kiss. For those few seconds, he felt whole. Sure, Kurt was surprised. _Really_ surprised. And certainly by the way he pushed Dave away it was obvious Kurt didn't want another kiss. But shit! Had Dave made Kurt feel the way _he_ was feeling now? No wonder Kurt hated him so completely.

"There!" Santana said smugly when she finally pulled away after what seemed like forever. The frizzy-haired geek was gone. "By sixth period our sex-scapades will be all over that loser's blog and tomorrow _the Muckraker_ will run a drool-worthy piece about you humping me on the main steps with half the school watching. And _then_ our beards will be firmly in place for Prom." She eyed him up and down with contempt. "What's your problem?" she demanded. "You look like I just boiled your puppy."

"I... I have to go," Dave choked out, shoving her aside. God, he just wanted to hurl! But instead panic-driven adrenaline kicked in and he ran, down the stairs and through the hall, for once not even noticing - let alone enjoying - the frightened looks students gave as they saw him barreling towards them, or lamenting their obvious relief when he passed them by.

He burst through the side doors and ran across the parking lot to his car. His eyes were stinging. _Don't cry, you fucking pussy. It was just a stupid kiss. Shake it off! _He punched the car, making a slight dent in the side. The pain felt good. It helped him calm down.

With a shaky hand Dave unlocked the car, climbed in and started the ignition. But the car didn't move. Instead, he sat there, wrecked and wracked with guilt. For a long time he sat there, shoulders hunched, body tense, bruised knuckles gripping the steering wheel. Periodically, he let out a raw, strangled cry and banged his head back hard against the seat. But the head-rest was padded, so no comforting pain there. Nothing to distract from the unwanted sensations lingering on his lips and the molten feelings churning in his gut... just like they must have for Kurt That Day, and probably for a long time after. _I'm so sorry, Kurt. I didn't know._

"God, I'm sorry," he muttered hoarsely, more than once. He gave up on bashing himself into a daze, but continued rocking slightly. Or was he trembling? "So fucking sorry..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I confess, this story has become head canon to me. I originally got the idea from that line where Jacob accuses Santana of starting a rumor about her and Dave having sex at school (or something like that), but the more I think about it, the more this missing kiss explains why Dave gives that sincere, tearful apology to Kurt in _Prom Queen_. On the show, Dave's emotional apology kind of comes out of nowhere. But if this little 'missing scene' actually happened, _then_ the timing for Dave's apology and the depth of emotion and sincerity he shows make sense, at least to me. I'd love to hear what others think, so leave a review if you get a chance. Ella


End file.
